


Andrew's travels

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Person Narration, Gen, Short Story, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Andrew goes on a journey. Here how it goes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Andrew's travels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

“I was born neither big nor small – neither as small as the eye of the needle, nor as big as the gateway pillar. I went into the forest to cut down the toughest tree of all – the nettle. I struck it once – nothing happened, twice – nothing happened, thrice – a big piece broke off and struck me into the forehead. Therefore I lay for three days, unseen and unheard by none, save for the wild beasts, the cockroach and the beetle. On the third day I rose and saw that I was in an unknown world, with a milky river flowing through it, and a roasted bull grazing by its side. So, off I went to follow the cattle.

A teenager with a bow met me by the roadside. He fired an arrow, and wherever it flew, the grass would turn green, a spring would begin.

Then I met a young man who had a falcon on his wrist. He released a falcon and wherever the bird flew, fruits would ripen, so would crops, the livestock would graze on the summer’s bounty.

A rider I met third, blowing a horn. As he blew it, fruit would fall from the trees, and crops would be harvested; autumn harvest holidays would begin.

Finally, I met a silver-bearded elder wielding a mighty trident. As he swung it, winds would howl, tear down the remaining leaves, put the land under winter’s mighty blanket.

As I beheld it, I slipped on a patch of ice, hit my head and woke up here. Can anyone tell me what has happened while I was gone?”

“...In a minute, Andrew. Now, girls, I don’t know what sort of shit you gave him to smoke, or who had thought of this joke first, but next time one of you repeats this, she’ll be cleaning the latrines for the next two years, got it?”

“Yes, Miss Faith.”

End


End file.
